1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open end wrench, and more particularly to a reciprocatable open end wrench that can prevent the related components from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional open end wrenches are produced easily, but they can not be operated quickly.
To solve such a question, many improved open end wrenches have been developed, however they still have some disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,975 discloses a unidirectional gripping open end wrench, and the radius of the arcuate surface of the D-shaped member is less than that of the concave arcuate surface of the jaw, hence as wrenching the fastening element, the D-shaped member contacts with the concave arcuate surface by one point contacting manner, and most of torque is forced on the projection on the side of the D-shaped member, thus causing the damage of the projection, and the open end wrench has lower strength. Besides, the upper and lower cover plates have to be disposed on the wrench to clamp and position the D-shaped member, thereby the open end wrench has to be produced in higher cost and tedious manufacturing process.
Likewise, the conventional open end wrenches disclose in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,125 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,975 have the same disadvantages exist.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.